Foolish Games
by unrequited1984
Summary: Angela is playing games and Hodgins is running out of patience with them. NOT A SONG FIC! Warning: Break out your crackers and turn up the AC, the cheese and the smut are back in this Smodgela fic! SmutHodginsAngela. Story is M, so no underagers!


Foolish Games by b unrequited1984 /b

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did, but I don't

Summary: Angela is playing games and Hodgins is running out of patience with them.

Warning: Break out your crackers and turn up the AC, the cheese and the smut are back in this Smodgela (Smut/Hodgins/Angela). The characters might seem a little OOC, especially Angela but I'm getting a little tired of her teasing Hodgins and not following through. A cookie for whoever can tell me where our special guest Dr. Bambi Berenbaum comes from!

Angela leaned back in her chair, highly satisfied with herself. She had Jack Hodgins right where she wanted him, he was desperate for her and she could have him any time she liked. She did feel like leading him on just a bit more though, what's the fun of having a boy-toy if you couldn't play with him? When she was ready she'd give in to one of his pleas and give them both an evening to remember, plus hopefully a long fulfilling relationship afterwards. But really, what was the rush? He was the bug and slime guy, who else would try to get him, even if he was cute.

Just as that thought passed through her mind the man in question entered her office, "Hey beautiful, wanna go to a party tonight?"

Knowing Jack as she did she was automatically suspicious, "What kind of party?"

His face lit up, "It's the annual Entomologist Convention over at the Radisson; there will be some speeches, which you are welcome to sleep through, and some awards, but there's always great food and dancing. Plus open bar!"

Angela smiled at him in that slow, seductive way which always drove him crazy, "I would, but I promised Bren that I'd stay late tonight and finish those faces for the triple homicide we just had come in."

She could have put it off, but she wanted him to sweat a bit. She wanted to get him just as he was about to break with want for her, and he wasn't quite there yet.

He shrugged, looking very disappointed, "Alright, I understand. See ya tomorrow then."

She nodded, "I am sorry Hodgie. How about if I call when I get off work and if you are in desperate need of my wonderful company I'll come and join you?"

She was playful, she wasn't downright mean. Or so she told herself.

He nodded, "Sure, I'll have my cell on all night."

With that he walked out of her office and she smiled to herself, he wanted her bad. And he was almost ripe for the pickings. It's not as if she didn't want him as well, she thought he was the perfect guy for her. But Angela loved the chase, loved feeling like someone craved her. Kirk had, had wanted her all the time, only allowing him to have her for a few weeks a year made that time all the more passionate. Obviously she wouldn't be able to deny poor Hodgie once they did get together so that was all the more reason to make the tension between them grow and grow before finally giving in to temptation. And the giving in would be amazing.

Around nine pm Angela figured she had kept him in suspense long enough and called him on her way home, already mentally picking out which dress she'd wear in order to wow him. He answered, but sounded somewhat distracted, "…just one second Dr. Berenbaum, hey Ange. How's work going?"

Smiling she pictured him sitting around a large table, having an in-depth discussion on the mating rituals of monarch butterflies with some balding man in a bad tux, "Works done, thought I'd come check out this party you were telling me about."

There was silence on the other end, "Jack, you there?"

His voice finally came back, "What? Sorry Angela, Dr. Berenbaum was just telling me this fascinating story about a run in she had with an FBI agent a few years ago."

"She?" Angela rearranged her image to that off a goofy looking girl, with bad hair and thick glasses wearing a Janet Reno dress.

"Yeah, Bambi has led the most interesting life. Who knew that fieldwork for entomologists could be so cool?"

Angela paused, "Bambi? Her name is Bambi?"

She could almost see him nodding dumbly, "Yeah, both her parents were naturalists. She has this theory that UFO sightings are actually storms of cockroaches flying through electrical fields."

Angela didn't know what to think, Bambi was not the name of an ugly woman. Women in Playboy were named Bambi, cute bar-wenches that stole your man out from under you were named Bambi. She needed to get over there and stake her claim, "So, you still want me to come?"

To her slight relief, his response this time was immediate and enthusiastic, "Definitely."

She sighed, "Alright, I'm on my way home so I can change so I'll be there in about an hour."

"Alright, I'll probably still be at our table, so just ask around for me or Bambi. See ya then."

She hung up fuming and began to rant to herself, "Him and Bambi, huh? Oh Bambi is so interesting, Bambi said this, and Bambi said that. Remember me, Angela, the one you've been shamelessly flirting with for the past year. She can't be that cute, but just in case I'll have to pull out all the stops."

When she got home she flung open her closet door and dove all the way to the back. Taking her prize out of its dry-cleaning bag she smirked, "Bambi who?"

She knew she had made the right choice when the valet stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her, she gave him a very generous tip.

Walking into the ball room she didn't even need to ask around for him as she had a straight line of sight to his table. He did clean up well, looking very nice in what seemed to be a designer tux smiling and laughing with a definitely non-ugly woman. Actually the woman, who she assumed was Dr. Bambi Berenbaum, was quite beautiful. With a generous bosom threatening to spill out of her strapless dress and a kind face, Angela hated her already. Putting on her most confident smile she strode across to room to their table, "Hodgie, I'm glad I found you."

He threw a smile at Dr. Bambi before turning his head to look at her, and his smile dropped. He wasn't blinking, which kind of concerned her, that was until he started stuttering, "Um, Angela, you look…wow, I mean really…really great. That's quite a dress."

And it was if she did say so herself. She decided to use his comment about her being Chinese the week before as inspiration. Her dress to some, might seem modest, as to the un-knowing eye it didn't show barely any skin at all, except for her arms under her short sleeves. But the bright red dress with the mandarin collar fit her like a glove, showing off her chest and with a slight movement of her leg the slits in the side showed skin all the up to her thigh, a person with smut on the brain would realize quickly that there was no way for underwear to be worn underneath.

She was pleased with his reaction, "Thank you Hodgie. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

He nodded, "Sure," he turned to his table companion, "Angela this is…is, um?"

Angela tried not to look smug as Jack seemed to forget the name that he couldn't stop saying not an hour ago, but didn't think she had succeeded as an irritated look crossed over Bambi's face before replacing it with a fake smile, "I'm Dr. Bambi Berenbaum. I've done some work with Dr. Hodgins in the past, we usually use this convention to catch up with what we've done over the past year."

Angela smiled, more at Jack than at her, "That's lovely, well I'll just sit here and pretend to know what you're talking about, I have to say that when it comes to insects I'm a bit in the dark. But Jack here is always willing to explain things to me. I'm more into the human form, than the insect one."

As Bambi was sitting to Hodgins left, nearest to the dance floor, Angela took the seat to his right which was next to the wall. Crossing her legs she made sure that her dress fell away from her leg, giving him quite a show in the process. A show which he appreciated it seemed, as he couldn't draw his eyes away from the creamy expanse of thigh she was displaying.

He cleared his throat, "Actually Angela, I was hoping you'd care to take a spin around the floor with me?"

She nodded, "I'd love that Jack. If you'll excuse us Bambi."

The female entomologist really couldn't say anything, it figured the one cute bug guy at the entire convention and this gorgeous woman, who knew nothing about insects, already had him.

Hodgins led her to the dance floor as a slow song about to play, they started out dancing a respectable distance apart but he slowly pulled her forward till she was flush against him, their height differences obvious, especially in her heels, "Remind me next time we dance, to wear flats."

His eyes went forward to her breasts which were almost directly in his eye-line, "I don't know, this isn't so bad for me."

She lightly slapped his arm, "Maybe so, but it'd be nice to actually look in your eyes while we do this."

He stopped swaying, "So take off your shoes, anybody here official enough to care is drunk of their asses, and I like the idea of seeing your eyes too."

She did just that and when she slid her arms around his neck for the second time it was so easy to just fall deep into his bright blue eyes."

He smiled sincerely, "You were right, this is better. I'm really glad you came Angela."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Me too, Jack."

After a few moments of swaying to the music Angela couldn't keep herself from opening her mouth, "So, that's Bambi, huh?"

She could feel him tense, "Yes, that's Bambi. What's your problem with her anyways? She's was one of my first friends in the field, she made me feel like more than a geek, like maybe studying insects wasn't all that weird and something to be proud of."

She instantly felt contrite, "I'm sorry. I don't have a problem with her, she seems nice. She's very beautiful and I can understand-"

He let out a desperate laugh, "Oh god, I get it. You have no interest in coming to this, and want to string me along as usual but then you hear another woman is here and, viola, here you are. You know what Angela, yes Bambi is beautiful, and yes she's shown interest in me. So now you know, I have options besides you." He let her go and started walking towards the table, turning back to give the stunned Angela a hurt look, "When you feel like stopping these stupid games your playing then call me."

She watched as he stooped to kiss Bambi on the cheek and throwing a sad smile her way he left the ballroom. She really had no desire to go back to that table but as her purse was there she had to, she only hoped that Bambi wouldn't say anything.

No such luck, "You know, he didn't stop talking about you the whole night."

Angela sat down to put her shoes back on, "Did he? Well I didn't stop thinking of him the whole night, but I just get this stupid notion in my head sometimes that I'm the only one who sees how great he is, that he'll always be there."

"Well, you're not. If he even looked my way twice, well let's just say he wouldn't have to look twice. Jack Hodgins is a great man, and he is going to make some girl very happy one day." Bambi said truthfully.

Angela sighed, "I know, and if he ever forgives me, maybe it'll be me. If he realizes he deserves better than me, than I hope it can be someone as beautiful as you, who cares about him and appreciates how great he is. I have to go now."

Not giving the woman a chance to respond she walked out of the ballroom and bypassing the valet went down to the garage to find her car. Head down she didn't notice the figure leaning against the driver side door until she was a few feet away and noticed him casually standing there, his bow tie undone and hanging loose around his neck. Looking up her face brightened, "Jack! I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I know that I've been horrible, leading you on, and playing around with you, but you have to know how I feel, that you are the best guy I've known in a long time, that"

She was cut off by him pulling her into him, a rush of sensation washed through her as their bodies met that took her breath away. His husky voice reached her ears just as she regained her senses, "I'm not waiting for permission this time."

He took control of the kiss, a welcomed change for her. She didn't know what it was about her, but whenever she was with someone they seemed to let her take the lead when it came to kissing. Jack didn't give her the option. His lips were firm, as was his grip on her. She moaned at the passion she felt from just this one kiss, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue up against hers. As his daring exploration of his mouth continued so began his exploration of her body, he slid one hand up her thigh and right up the slit in her dress. He caressed her hip before moving towards what he was really after. When his hand cupped her she arched right into it and breaking away from his mouth whimpered, "Oh God."

Like it had a magnet his fingers found her clitoris which he rubbed with the rough pad of his finger. "That's right Angela, let me hear how you feel baby. Let it all out, don't hold back."

Losing sight of the fact that they were leaning against her car in the middle of a very public parking garage she did just that letting loose a moan that sent shivers all the way down his spine and left a hot feeling in his groin.

"Jack, don't stop! I need more, god please more!" she was shamelessly writhing against his hand in the hopes that he'd take it beyond this amazing caress.

He decided that maybe it was time to finish this round and slipped two fingers into her, pumping into her, mimicking what was going to happen soon once they got out of this goddamn garage, finding the rough patch of skin inside her he started rubbing against her g-spot, making sure to keep his thumb firmly pressing her clit.

Overwhelmed with the feelings he produced in her it only took one look into his eyes, seeing them serious for the first time in a long time, the normal baby blue had turned slate blue and showed his feelings for her without a doubt. That one look took her over the edge and she couldn't help but scream his name as she came, convulsing with the power of her orgasm.

She came down from the high he had just given her in time to see him slip his hand out of her dress. She noticed him staring intently at the hand he had just had inside her, contemplating the glistening juices that clung to his fingers. Slowly he brought them to his mouth, licking his fingers and moaning at the taste caused her to become aroused again. When he had removed his hand from his mouth she brought his mouth to hers, sharing the taste, the passion he had produced. She hooked one long, bare, leg around his waist and began kissing his neck, nuzzling under his shirt she sucked on the spot where his shoulder met his neck leaving a bright red spot. Satisfied with herself she licked up his neck to nibble on his earlobes, causing his already erect cock to become even harder. Resisting the urge to shuck the pants and take her right there he grabbed her waist and pushed her back a bit, "Alright Ange, one fuck a day in public places, time to move this party elsewhere."

Continuing to nuzzle him she asked, "My place or yours?"

She still had no clue about his family, or the fact that he worked for fun rather than to live, but he felt it was about time she did, "Let me show you my home?"

The tone of his voice sobered him, and she wondered for the first time how exactly Hodgins lived, she knew he drove a Mini but that was no indication of his financial status, she nodded "I'd be honored."

She let him drive her car, something that she usually didn't let her boyfriends do, but had no problem for Jack. When he began entering a ritzy part of nearby Maryland she began to wonder anew, what secrets were Jack Hodgins hiding. When he pulled up to a wrought iron gate and stopped to punch in a security code she gasped. The mansion, as it could only be called, was gorgeous. It was a large stone building that almost resembled a castle and had a gorgeous fountain in the front. He pulled around the circle driveway stopping in front of the massive double front doors. Hopping out quickly he went around to help her out, taking her hand he ducked his head, "Well, this is it."

"Jack, this is incredible. Should I even ask how you can afford this? I mean I know that we make a pretty good living working at the Jeffersonian but not this good." She could barely tear her eyes away from the architecture that made her fingers itch to draw to look at the flushing man in front of her.

He shuffled his feet, "Well, my family is one of the richest families in DC. We're also the number one contributor to the Jeffersonian, but that's not how I got my job there! They only started donating when I started working there, there weird way of finally saying that they respected my decision to not go into the family business. This house is mine; I bought it when I sold my share of stock from the business. The rest of that money is in the bank and some in the stock market. What I make at work allows me to take care of the up-keep and the bills."

The front door opened and in the doorframe stood a staunch looking woman wearing a skirt suit with her grey hair in a severe bun. "And also to persuade one very nosy housekeeper to come help me with it all."

Angela took a deep breath, taking in all the new information, he hadn't needed to tell her that he didn't get his job based on his families money, she knew his morals wouldn't stand for that, not to mention he was one of the top entomologists in the country. She hugged him tight, "All this, the house, the money, the housekeeper, it's great."

He frowned a bit, hoping that Angela wasn't like everyone else, that suddenly he would change from Jack the Bug Guy to Jack the Millionaire. But she continued, "But it doesn't make you anymore great than you were yesterday when I didn't know any of this. You are who I love Jack, and I'm not going to love you any more or less because you just happen to be well off."

He kissed her lips lightly, "Thank you, and I love you too, but thank you for saying it first. Now come on, I think Mrs. Riley wants to meet you, I'm sure you'll love her, she's known me my whole life. She changed my diapers, not that she lets me forget it; you kinda get her when you get me."

"Oh, so no pressure then." Angela quipped as they ascended the stairs and stopped in front of the housekeeper.

"Greta, this is Ms. Angela Montenegro, the woman I've told you about." Jack seemed so proud of her, she blushed and held out her hand, "Mrs. Riley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Riley looked at the hand a moment before shaking it briefly, "You as well Ms. Montenegro, Master Jack has mentioned you often." She turned to Jack, "Brutus and Caesar have been walked and Scott left some sweets in your study as usual. I'm retiring now, have a good evening."

Angela turned to Jack, looking a bit white from the cold front that had just come of the woman but he was smiling. "Awesome, she likes you."

Her eyes widened, "She does? How can you tell, it seemed like she hated me?"

He chuckled, an odd reaction she thought. "That's just Greta, it takes a little while to warm her up, but she did talk to you, which she doesn't always do with strangers, plus she referred to me as Master Jack, which she only does around people she feels comfortable with. I've talked about you enough, she probably feels like she knows you already. Give her some time; it's hard for her to see another woman around here."

Angela took in this piece of information, "So you don't bring home women often, then?"

He began taking her on a tour of the house, knowing she would appreciate the fine works of art he had begun collecting, "No, I want them to know who I am before introducing them to all this. Plus I never really felt like this was something I could share with anyone. This is my place, where I come to relax and just be Jack Hodgins, I was never ready to let someone else in on that part of me." He glanced sideways at her, "That is until you."

She laid a hand on shoulder, "Thank you, that may be the nicest thing anyone's said to me. It's good to know that you trust me enough to let me in on all this. That you know I know you, inside and out, and that nothing can change who I see when I look at you."

He nodded and led her into a cozy looking room, it was painted a deep blue color and had a ton of books and some distressed leather couches, "Welcome to my study. This is probably my favorite room in the house, I decorated it myself. And if Greta's telling the truth, and she usually is, there should be something yummy to nibble on."

He gasped as he felt her teeth on his neck, "But I already have something to nibble on. In fact I'm feeling, oh!"

She was cut off from speaking as she felt something nudge her in the rear, spinning around she was faced with a large, black and white harlequin, Grate Dane, "Goodness, that's a large dog!"

Jack came around to stroke the dog's head, "Sorry about Brutus, he likes to greet new people like that. But he didn't attack you, so that means you can stay."

She lifted an eyebrow, "There was a question?"

Backpedaling quickly he said, "Of course not, but I'm a firm believer that dogs are the best judge of character and I really would of hated if I had to get rid of my babies."

He looked down fondly at the dog, "You like her Brutus?"

The dog gave a slight huff of breath. "Me too. Now where is that good for nothing Caesar, probably lying on my bed, getting fur on my pillows isn't he?

The dog just cocked his head, making his ears stand up in a cute way. Angela watched this display with amusement, she had never had pets and to watch Jack interact with his dog as if not only could he understand what his master was saying, but could also communicate back was quite funny.

Jack grabbed the plate of brownies that had been laying there forgotten on his desk since Angela had vamped out on his neck and took her hand, "Well we can just as easily eat these in my room, it was the next stop on the tour anyways. Plus I have to get Caesar off the bed before he really falls asleep or I won't be able to move him till morning. Not usually a problem, but I kinda was hoping you'd be sharing the bed with me tonight, rather than my sheepdog."

He led her back to the main hallway and up the flight of stairs which she had somehow missed. She wasn't sure how as they were right out of a movie, she could picture some southern belle descending those stairs into a crowd of admirers. At the top of the stairs he took her left and all the way down the hall to a set of double French doors. Letting go of her hands he turned both handles and opened the doors into the room.

She knew that he must be tired of hearing her gasp but this room warranted it. While his study was 100 Jack, distressed and comfy, his bedroom was a study in romance. Soft yellow fabric draped the walls, Queen Anne chairs stood beside a bay window, the perfect place to read the paper in the morning. She noticed a door that looked like it led to an outside patio, but what she couldn't tear her eyes away from was the bed. It was a huge dark mahogany canopy bed, dressed with red silk sheets and a gold comforter that she just knew she could sink into. On the canopy itself was white linens falling around the bed making it look like it was surrounded by clouds. The only thing that seemed out of place in the picture of perfect romance was the large grey and white sheepdog slumbering contentedly in the middle of bed. "Let me guess, Caesar?"

He nodded, "Yep, the biggest lapdog in the state of Maryland."

He left her side to climb on the bed and began petting the dog, "Caesar, time to wake up. You have your own bed, let me have mine."

Angela really didn't think the dog cared, as all he did was open one eye warily to stare at his master and close it again. Jack huffed, "He's such a big baby, come on Caesar, don't embarrass me in front of my girlfriend, go get into your bed!"

The dog still didn't move and Angela couldn't help but chuckle as Jack had apparently had enough of playing nice and was now trying to shove the dog off the bed, with very little success.

"He knows exactly what I want, but he's so use to sleeping up here with me that he thinks it's his bed more than mine." Jack was muttering now, calling the dog names and was pushing with all his might, not that it affected Caesar at all.

She smirked, "Well, where's his bed, maybe we can steal it."

Jack sat back on his heels and ran a hand through his curly hair, "It's in the guest bedroom down the hall, where Brutus is, because he's a good dog!" This last was said more to the dog than her, "We just might have too, unless by some miracle you can convince him to move."

She walked over to the bed and said in a sweet voice she reserved for babies and dumb men, "Caesar, come her baby! Come see Angela!"

Jack watched in amazement as at the first syllable Caesar perked up and stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed to see Angela. She rubbed his head and tickled his chest, "Oh good boy! You're such a good boy, now go get in your bed and you'll get a treat!"

Immediately the dog jumped off the bed and walked out of the room, only glancing back to throw a superior look at Jack.

Jack was dumbfounded, nothing short of imminent disaster could move Caesar usually, but one word from Angela and he was obeying like a trick pony. "What…how…huh?"

Angela crawled up on the bed and laid her head on one of the pillows with her hands behind her head, a satisfied look on her face, "What can I say, I'm just a regular dog whisperer, now you better go get him a doggy treat. I don't want him to think I'm a liar, then we'll lose all control over him."

Jack left to give him a doggie cookie, when he came back in Angela was rolled onto her side and was giving him a seductive, come hither type look, "Well I guess if you told me I was a good boy and told me I'd get a treat if I went to bed I'd go too."

Her voice when she spoke was far from the babying tone she had used with Caesar, "Come here baby, come see me. You'll get a treat, and I don't just mean a liver flavored biscuit."

He climbed up on the bed but couldn't resist a goof y comment, "They're peanut butter flavor I'll have you know, and very good for your teeth."

She smiled softly, "Are they now? Well then I think I should perform an inspection. Though, maybe we should call Bren, she is the bone expert after all."

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Threesome?"

Angela decided that now would not be a wise time to divulge to him the details of a drunken night long ago that had included Brennan and her and a whole bunch of vodka, maybe someday but definitely not today. "Sorry sweetie, I don't share."

He snapped his fingers, "Damn. Oh well, then whatever shall we do if we're not indulging in hot girl on girl on guy action?"

She sat up and straddled his hips, "How about some of this girl on you action?"

He rolled over putting him on top of her, "I think I could handle that."


End file.
